


Lights will guide you home

by Thurisazetraido



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: And so is percival, Credence is my son, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Little Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Please be prepared, So this is some sad stuff, Some Fluff, Stealing memories, Uhm, Unhappy Ending, and also, first work in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurisazetraido/pseuds/Thurisazetraido
Summary: What did Grindelwald do to Percival Graves?And what can Percival do to protect Credence Barebone?





	

Percival Graves had always seen himself as an authority. Stern, yet good and fighting for the right cause. He also prided himself in being a realist, able to see the good and bad things in his life and what he had done.  
Until the hour he met Grindelwald.  
You couldn't really call it a fight, mind you. Even though Graves fought, like it was to be expected of a man his experience and rank. He knew he had little chances against this ruthless villian, yet stood his ground and fought until blood was fogging his vision and his legs finally gave out. He wasn't sure if he had hurt Grindelwald, physically, but he had definitely hurt his pride. The torture that followed left a ruin of a great man, the mind still sharp, the body broken. Percival Graves was confined to his wits, experience and memories. Before they were butchered by the blond man, a gentle smile on his face, while he dug himself through Graves' memories, the man himself unable to scream. He found everything. Every little detail, except for few small memories. Some of the meetings with the young Salemer boy. It was keeping Percival sane, replaying in his head for hours, when he was alone and could do nothing but wait and hope, the rats wouldn't feast on his body. He saw Credence so sharp and clear, felt the gentle touches on his hands, his fingers so thin and light. As if Credence was afraid, he, Percival would break and not he himself. It was a good memory along others, when the rest was tainted by the lingering touch of the villain now wearing his face and clothes.  
He taunted him with stories of Credence, having found this to be the perfect torture, far more painful than any curse. How more welts had appeared on his hands again, littering over his wrists and how the boy still trusted him, if not more than before. But Percival knew it wasn't true. Because Grindelwald didn't knew about the depth they had.  
Sometimes, the blonde man would tear good memories out of his skull for fun, letting them slip into the sink that stood in the small cabinet, where Percival was held. He had to watch his childhood, his school years, his best moments, his success down the drain. He fought for every single one, trying to remember them in a different way, yet, they never were as good as they were before.  
Until he had the feeling he couldn't be proud of anything, as if his whole life had been spent without reason and the only thing he could treasure was the fragment of the boy. Percival found himself sobbing sometimes, unable to conjure one good thought, the memories slipping though his hands as Credence's hair always had. And that brought him back, brought back his pride, because he could protect his boy, his miracle.  
He found himself in darkness for days, before the blonde man returned, always finding new ways and stories to hurt until Grindelwald didn't come back. Percival wasn't sure how long it had been, it felt like weeks in this confined space and he could barely keep himself alive, his magic nearly rendered useless.

But one day, there was light in his dark and there was no voice that taunted him. There were gentle fingers and all he could do was call out for his boy, the only one ever touching him so gentle and so good. "Credence.", He whispered, voice endlessly rough and his throat hurt, his tongue heavy, but this name like a long needed sip of water. He lost himself into the light after that simple act, it all feeling like a dream.  
When he woke up, he knew he was in the hospital. A single bed room, all light and beautiful and there were daffodils next to his bed.  
There were no visitors for some time, except for a nurse witch, delighted to see him awake. Apparently he had been a close case. He wasn't really shocked, just nodding along.  
The first visitor was Tina and he was glad. Glad to see someone who he knew and that knew him. Yet, he was disappointed, since she came alone. If anyone would have brought the boy with them, it would have been her.  
"Where is Credence?", He asked after she had asked him how he was feeling, a question he had far too often for his liking this day.  
He didn't miss the sad flicker over Tina's face, he didn't miss the sigh and that is when he knew his answer. Or so he thought, because Tina suddenly told a story he thought he would never have to hear.  
"They all shot at him, Percy. I couldn't stop them and you... I mean him, he was there, yelling for them to stop. But it was too late.".  
Later that day he realised he had failed. He failed at that one thing that he thought he had done. He had failed to protect Credence Barebone, his beautiful boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am very sorry for this much pain. I just had this idea and wanted to make my boyfriend cry, so hey. Here we are.


End file.
